


【殤浪】 初成實

by stille



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stille/pseuds/stille
Summary: ※原作向，西幽玹歌內容提及。※大綱大概是：孩子的性教育不能省（x





	1. Chapter 1

當年輕的樂師從夢中驚醒時，從窗櫺透進的銀輝告知他月正中天。而秋夜裡清冷的月光顯然並不是他滿身大汗，身體深處隱隱騷動的處境源頭。

「嗚……」

“聲音還在！”

對於身上不明的異樣感受，最先湧出的擔憂，是源自於幼年變聲期的記憶，那是和母親所剩不多的聯繫之物，那是母親精心雕琢出的劍刃，無論是魔性也好、天賜也罷，無論如何都不希望失去。

但，即使確認了聲音無恙，身體的不適還是沒有任何消減。年輕的樂師蜷曲起身體，是不自覺的防禦姿態。卻不料在屈起腿時，又是「嗚」地一聲，不適的源頭似乎來自於腰下，那不是他所熟悉的感覺，他試圖回溯方才夢境，尋思是否有任何不尋常之處。但不料方才響動，已經驚起了鄰床警醒的同伴。

「浪，怎麼了？」

火焰像是從骨頭裡燒起來。

「好像…生病……有點發燒……」

「讓我看看！」

這名和他同行的樂師雖然看上去溫雅秀麗，但卻不是風吹就倒的美男子，無論面對的是西幽的皇室軍隊，或者是禍世螟蝗的無數徒眾，殤不患均不曾見他有過絲毫退卻。看到對方如此難受，男人也不禁焦急了起來。

將樂師僅穿著薄薄裡衣的身子扳了過來，暴露在清寒的月光下，而後，他就什麼都明白了。

「你…不懂得照顧自己是嗎？」男人難得地，嘶啞著聲音地問。

「我……」他並不是很懂得男人的意思，本能地想要辯解，但卻不知從何處說起。如若以平日樂師的耳聰目明，無疑能聽出這平淡字句下深藏的一絲……惱怒？然而現下他只覺渾身火熱，哪一處都不對，哪一處都透著無處可藏的侷促。偏生還是在他最景仰欽佩的這人之前。

「你不懂得照顧自己。」

語氣淡淡的，卻似字字千斤，一出口便是宣告，不容質疑。正如男人素日裡的出手，穩定，有力，都是朝著要害而去。

男人移了過來，稍微用了點力氣，將汗濕僵硬的身子舒展開來，找了個舒適的位置讓他在自己胸前靠好。

「用不著擔心，這不是生病。」

「交給我吧。」

並不知道會得到如此待遇的年輕樂師似乎有些不知所措。然而……

這實在是太久了。幼年時與藤條木棍的接觸，次數似乎更甚於母親的擁抱，就連母親最後一次用清水為他擦拭滾燙額頭的記憶也變得模糊。儘管曾有一人之下，萬人之上的皇女，帶著昂貴的辛香料味道鋪天蓋地地向他籠罩下來，然而那黑色宮裝之下邪惡的氣息太過濃重，只能讓他不由自主地顫抖……

寬闊厚實的胸膛溫度正好，讓年輕的樂師一時間忘了前因後果，只宛如在風雨中找到遮蔽的倦鳥，便忙忙投奔了去，任憑男人為他鬆開衣襟、腰帶，解下被汗濕透的裡衣。

當男人的手來到他最難以啟齒的部分時，他才宛如觸電一般驚起。

「別怕。」

「什、……」

陌生的感覺驀地攫住了他，周遭的一切彷彿都在蕩漾，就連他最引以為傲的聽力也變得模模糊糊，好像包裹在一層水中。那道從尾椎骨直竄上來的感受霸道地席捲一切，包括了他從來警醒著要加以控制的聲音，也肆無忌憚地趁機脫離了他的掌控，還帶著不知所措地，泫然欲泣的調子。

「不、那裡，我…啊！」

那是一雙慣於用劍的手，穩定，有力，帶著薄薄的繭，一次次地，疼愛著他無人曾碰觸的部位，激起他不曾有過的顫慄和悅樂。

「浪，別怕。」

渾厚的男中音如今反倒才像是有了魔力那位，是他混沌世界中唯一真切之物，他只能唯唯聽從。

「別怕。」

緊緊揪住男人衣襟的細白手指被拉了下來，和男人寬厚的掌心一起向下探去。

「不、我……我不……」

斷斷續續的抽噎。男人深知此刻的私密和脆弱，於是停下了手，看向樂師不停顫動的羽睫。已是綠波瀲灩的翠色眸子和他對視了一眼，忍不住喘息：

「會、會懷孕……」

身上的高熱持續不斷，他已經分不清什麼是什麼，腦中破碎的恐懼和猜測，逼得他哽咽著吐出自己也不明其意的字句。

男人似是猛地嗆笑了一下，卻又生怕他羞惱，一手將焰色的頭顱向著自己自己又摟緊了些。這樣一來，少年雖看不見男人表情，然而他卻覺得自己像落入了更加灼熱的爐火，相距如此之近，男人素日裡令人安心的氣息避無可避地全面覆蓋上來，說不好是更加地舒適或是煎熬。

長住在龍蛇混雜之地，又生得一副天上謫仙的模樣，難免會引來諸多非分之想。所幸酒店老闆貪愛錢財，又無其他武力官階憑峙，生怕他與其他客人生了多餘糾葛，難以控制，因而未曾對他在演奏外有其他要求。只是，在狂熱如音樂祭典的酒店中，他也曾目睹在角落暗處男女如狂交纏，只是不知那是出自魔性聲音抑或鴉片作用。

在宮中，不在嘲風御前侍奉奏樂時，他有大把時間於宮中流連。一次，聽力過人的他聽見女子似是驚慌推拒的聲音，「不、不要…」為了救人他闖了進去，在急速分開的兩人中，男性低頭跑走，女性卻似是慍怒地瞪了他一眼，隨即又發現他是當朝掌政皇女新寵，不敢多說什麼，只匆匆掩了衣襟退下。

諸多懵懂難解片段，他只覺疲憊，又感恐懼，但只想著這終究與自己無涉。

直至今日。

男人低沈渾厚的嗓音在他倚靠著的胸膛內隆隆迴響。

「男人可不會懷孕。」

「你以後……若是遇見鍾情的女子，自然會和她結為連理，生兒育女。」

「在此之前，只要……像這樣，偶爾排解便可。」

樂師迷迷糊糊地想，這才是有魔性的聲音，否則，他怎麼會一概不問，鬼使神差地就全盤信從。

「啊、啊啊……啊……」

月色撩人。

而更加惹動人心的，是使得連威名震於西幽的內功高手殤不患也亂了呼吸的物事。儘管，誰也不會相信，而在場者誰也不會去說。

柔韌的腰肢顫抖著一次次挺起，水紅的唇瓣分開，彷彿被清洌的月色染得濕漉漉的，如果不是男人知道他在情事上還完全是一張白紙，或許會讚賞這是相當成功的索吻姿態。

被不知該說是粗暴或者溫柔對待的地方逐漸變得灼熱而滿漲。

「……嗯、嗯啊！」精緻的面容透出潮紅，向上仰起，使得男人可以輕易地看到樂師盛開時的脆弱模樣。像是推拒動作的手指，卻深深嵌進了男人的手臂。

「不、不……」

男人現在已經懂得了那不是推拒的意思，於是加快了速度。

「啊、不，不……不患！」

似是悅樂，又似是哀鳴，在那個瞬間他聽見自己的名字被喊了出來又像是沒有。隨後，樂師柔若無骨地倒在了他懷中。

男人深深地吸了口氣。

「就是……這樣。」

「好孩子。」

看著年輕樂師失去焦距的的翠色眼眸，男人忍不住伸出手去，為他撥開了被汗水黏附在額前的髮絲，而後藉著抹去一滴汗水的餘勢，沿著精緻的側臉線條輕輕滑落。

作為友人，這樣的動作或許太過親密，但若是情人，卻未免有些生疏。

端整秀麗的的臉孔整個露了出來，在清白月光下顯得尤其無辜。若不是臉上幾許薄紅洩漏了一絲線索，恐怕無人能夠相信他方才經歷過如許激烈情事。

男人轉過頭去，肩頭起伏幾下，深深吐息。

「下次，你自己也可……這樣處置就是。」

而榻上的樂師似是尚未由餘韻中恢復，也不知究竟聽清沒有。

男人抽了床單為他擦拭，又將他抱到自己原先睡的那張床上，蓋好被褥。而後說著要將髒污的床具拿去替換，便闔上了門出去，久久不曾回來。

只剩下一顆焰色腦袋露在被褥外頭的樂師，或許是過於疲憊，很快便沈沈睡去。然而，方才做到一半的夢，似乎是不甘寂寞，很快地便又卷土重來。

在夢裡，他依然掙扎著、喘息著，似乎與現實的交界並不分明，在夢中模糊的視野裡，過往那些他似懂非懂的片段又一個個從意識深處浮了上來。唯一不同的是，往昔那些模糊的面目，這回似乎均換作了同樣的兩張臉，被壓制、掙扎、喘息著的是他，而將他壓在身下，一次次貫穿的那一張臉，正是………


	2. Chapter 2

自那日後，又過半月。

那日，恍如由畢生最漫長的夢境中醒來。甫一睜眼，映入樂師眼簾的，是告知他日上三竿的天光，以及男人一如往日，寬厚堅實的背影。

哪怕是再荒誕不經的夢魅，在清明白日下也要無所遁形，銷聲匿跡。

在往後的日子裡，無論是並肩對敵、商討對策，乃至於荒野露宿，他也再難於那對溫厚的濃褐色眼眸中，尋得半分蹊蹺。

這一日，難得遇著旅店，又無緊迫要事，殤浪二人便決定在此投宿。

年輕的樂師口上雖不曾抱怨，但生性愛潔，連日奔波，但凡有個遮風蔽雨之所，能洗去一身風塵，確實是無上享用。

過去在宮裡，每日沐浴淨身是必要行程。儘管滿室皆以冷硬玉石砌成，不慎便磕碰疼痛，又沐以各式名貴油膏，氣味濃重，每每使得生長雪山，呼吸之間皆習於清新凜冽的他胸肺噎塞，煩惡欲窒。然而種種安排，他也盡皆溫順承受，順承當朝皇女之意，將己身扮做華貴精巧、保養得宜的人偶。

人偶無知，亦復無覺。任憑業藝絕世，也只是順沿母親所留下的絲索，如牽絲戲般日復一日操弄。

只不防，有朝一日，心火驀被燃起，人偶就此注入生命。

他知曉何為善惡，他明瞭何謂抉擇。

這一片紅蓮豔火，從裡到外地改造照亮了他的生命。

從裡到外。從裡……到外。

在昏暗的燈下，樂師摸索著解下身上繁複的紐帶。

這雖非樂師本意，但過去在酒館、宮中，卻是早已被服侍地慣了，自己動手，還不甚習慣。加以衣飾繁複，在琴弦上靈巧無比的十指竟初次顯得如此笨拙。

一不留神，指尖擦過一處，身體的記憶卻被霎時喚起。

“碰碰……你自己。”

那原是他聽得慣了的，低沈、渾厚，還予人無限信賴的男聲，在那時，卻顯得低啞、陌生，而……蠱惑人心。

使他從裡到外，整個地燃燒起來。

簇新的檜木浴桶，質樸的皂角香氣，不過是尋常陳設，卻在在刺激著他的感知。

似是被這洶湧的感知所驚嚇，環抱著雙臂，年輕的樂師將自己更深地浸入水中，只留下一個焰色的腦袋猶在水面。

他原已忘記了和人肌膚接觸的滋味，就連這樣環抱著自己的感受都相當陌生。

然而自那日起，與人肌膚相接的感觸，卻深入骨髓，使他再不能忘。

言靈一族，原就耳聰目明，遠過常人。過去寄身酒館、宮中，是他自願封了耳目，麻痺心神，不願多看、多想。

然而心為君主之官，理應萬機，臟腑百骸，唯所是命。

此心一旦清明，神智、五官便不得不開，不得不一一有感、有知。

水波溫柔，溫柔地拂過他疲憊的肌膚，溫柔地就像什麼人輕柔地撫觸。

熱水暖燙，溫暖地就像有人寬厚的胸膛，灼熱地就像那日、……那一夜裡交錯的吐息。

「嗚……」

水波溫柔。

而熟悉的不適、或說，燥熱，在此不合時宜地再次升起。

憑著連樂師自己也不自知的、對男人的深刻信任，在熱水中不過蜷曲了半刻，便下定了決心，伸手往那處……他原也不知，竟還有其他用處的所在探去。

“你…不懂得照顧自己是嗎？”

男人的聲音低啞，渾不似平日嘹亮，甚至還帶著一絲絲不易察覺的惱怒。

即便是在一開始為敵的時候，年輕的樂師也未曾聽過對方如此語調。他以為自己是被這最欽佩嚮往之人所責備，不由得心上又添一層難受，手下也更急促地動作了起來。

細白的手指動作著，又不禁因為屢屢的徒勞無功而輕輕啜泣。

他是怎麼做的？那個人、那天……年輕的樂師搜索枯腸，企圖喚回在那個身心如沸的夜裡，男人的每一個細微動作。

再往下，往下一些。

還要往上、要……快一些、這裡，還有這裡。

寬厚穩定的手帶著薄繭，自不像他蔥白十指，膏沐滋養，絲甲呵護，端的是挑不出半分粗礪。因此，要再快一些、用力一些……

“好孩子。”

朱色的唇瓣微張，短暫地喘息，又拼命地吸氣，那是無論何種訓練、戰鬥都及不上的窘迫。

又快樂、又難受，就好像跟在那人身邊一樣。分明脫出宮中是快樂的事，但跟在男人身邊，有時卻又會不由自主地心臟抽緊，宛如被無形的刀劍命中一般，這都是在樂師短暫的前半生中從未有過的體驗。

空出的另一隻白晰手臂想要更緊地抱住自己，卻無意間拂過胸口，喚起一連串更強烈的痙攣，氤氳的翠色眸中幾乎要流下淚來。

身體的記憶被喚醒。

他被樸實的皂角香氣環繞，這是與先前洗浴方回的男人敞開前襟同樣的氣味。

“對，就是…這樣。很棒……”

他被記憶中的聲音所迷惑。天道循環，無數人為他的歌聲所惑，但，最靈敏的耳朵，也更容易耽溺於他心之所向的、那個獨一無二的聲音，這是無人知曉的，異能者的致命缺陷。

年輕的樂師拼命地絞盡腦汁，想要符合記憶中男人循循善誘的指示。

他……還碰了，這裡嗎？

想像這是那雙手、想像這是那個人。

年輕的樂師在腦海中拼命地描摹著。他終究還太過年輕，不懂得分辨回憶男人的動作、手法，和回憶在男人懷中的快樂，原是截然不同的兩樣東西。

他還碰了哪裡？哪……裡………？

「啊、殤……不患！」

帶有魔力的聲音哭泣著、顫抖著，在不知是夢是醒的瞬間，

**

月色清冷。

但旅途奔波，久違枕席的男人此時卻躺臥床上，翻來覆去，久久不曾入睡。

迷濛的銀輝不請自來，踏門入戶，灑落窗櫺。

而他也只是看著。

月色撩人，能勾得詩人寅夜起興，秉燭而遊。而他畢竟是聲名震於西幽的武學高手，定心、定神已是家常便飯，泰山崩前，亦不改色。

然而這月色竟似不甘寂寞，一點一點地，移到了他的鋪上。

漠漠清寒，似水空明。清冷之極，卻也……撩人之極。

在記憶中，曾有清冷雪白的身子在他榻上舒展開來。

那原是清冷極了的顏色，正如那人的性子。雖然換下了一身如雪白衣，來到了他的身旁，依舊是寡言少語，輕易不與人近身，教人難以捉摸心中所想。

月色無心，憑它如何清豔，所謂勾起，亦只是俗人無端起興。

而那極清極豔的人呢？

在情事上分明還只是一張白紙，綻放的姿態卻已如此觸目驚心。

他讀書不多，見識卻廣。卻從不知極冷、極清亦能有如此撩人的豔色。

是教威名震於西幽的內功高手殤不患也亂了呼吸的顏色。

半月以來，盡皆無事。而此際月色傾倒，卻不其然打翻了他一腔心事，無人收拾。

思緒如潮。

如潮汐有信，定時起落，那感覺也同樣熟悉極了。

男人原就精力旺盛，更不能說沒有經驗。

他非常明白，此時，只要伸出手去、只要往下。

只要往下。

往下。

他已經不那麼年輕，已經懂得了幾乎所有在這個年紀男人該懂的物事。

懂得在此時浮現誰的面目意味著什麼。

懂得他本可以只是教給他，而不是那樣地、……手把手地，教給他。

他猛地深吸一口。

深深吐納幾次，男人披衣起身，決定到戶外呼吸點新鮮空氣。不為月色，只為他還跨不過心中的那一道界線。

客棧說大不大、說小不小，他就在院中，沿著牆根信步。夜風清爽，加以內功深厚，過不多時，心緒便漸漸沈澱。

正尋思是否要多走幾步，到街上小店沽一壺酒，小酌一番，也算是個排遣。

手探入囊中，幾枚銅錢叮噹作響，正是主意已定，卻不想，在絕世高手極其敏銳的耳中，在金屬鳴響的聲音以外，卻捕捉到了幾道不尋常的水聲。

尋常水聲，若非烹煮，便是流注。平日煮湯倒水，均不會有如此撲騰、如此躁動，以及……如此帶著濕漉漉的光澤、如此豔麗，如此……帶有魔性………

「啊、殤……不患！」


End file.
